


Ask Him Out

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [20]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Confrontation, Cute texts, Cyrus blushes and TJ finds it adorable, Embarrassed Cyrus Goodman, Encouragement, Fluff, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Song: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift), distraction, peer pressure (sort of?), the song is just mentioned as a plot device, this is not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: In which TJ gets the push he needs to ask out Cyrus.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Ask Him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ gets distracted during his basketball game, and his team almost loses. When confronted about it, he brushes it off saying he wasn’t at his best that day. But his teammates have other ideas.

There was only a minute left in the game, and Jefferson was in the lead by one point. As Cyrus enthusiastically cheered from the bleachers, TJ made his way across the court, successfully dodging several opponents.

Just before he got to a place where he could easily make a basket, he happened to glance over at Cyrus. He lost his focus and someone snatched the ball, taking it in the opposite direction. He quickly snapped back to attention and ran after them, as his teammates gave him disgruntled looks.

The other team scored a point. They were tied as the clock read 30 seconds. Another member from TJ's team, Xavier, got the ball and headed towards the net. But again, TJ got distracted looking at Cyrus and Xavier bumped into him, knocking them both down.

15 seconds left. An opposing player took the ball. TJ scrambled to his feet and knocked it out of his hands. TJ dribbled the ball as he raced across the court. 3. He aimed his shot. 2. TJ shot it up towards the net. 1. It went through.

The game ended, Jefferson still winning after that close call. The crowd cheered loudly, with Cyrus excitedly waving his sign around. The team was happy they won, but they were irritated to say the least that TJ almost cost them the game.

After everyone left, TJ followed his teammates into the change room. He was just getting his clothes out of his locker when he felt someone sharply tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Jason — one of the guys on the team — standing there, looking expectantly at him with his arms crossed.

"What?" TJ asked, confused.

"What was that whole thing about? You almost cost us the game!" Jason demanded, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry," he replied, slumping his shoulders slightly. "I guess I'm just not at my best today."

Jason rolled his eyes before walking away, and TJ returned to his locker.

* * *

The next day, TJ walked into gym class early and the guys from his team approached him. He could tell they were fighting back smirks and wondered what was going on.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Jason excused. "We just saw this hilarious video on YouTube."

"Okay..." TJ said, skeptically.

"So," Xavier started. "You and that Cyrus kid seem to be pretty close."

"Yeah, he must be a great friend. He comes to all of our games," another one, Dustin, chimed in.

"He is," TJ told them, confused. "I'm sorry, but why do you guys care?"

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked, innocently.

"I mean, is that all you came over for? Just to comment on how good of a friend he is?"

"Sort of," Jason replied.

TJ gave Jason a look, like, _what are you on about?_ and looked around at the others to see if he could read their faces. He couldn't.

"We noticed, you seemed to be a little, _distracted_ , during yesterday's game," he continued.

TJ's breath momentarily stopped. Did they think... _no_. They couldn't know. Right?

"You were looking over at Cyrus a lot," Dustin added.

"But I wasn't," TJ denied, in a fake confused tone.

"You were, though," Xavier countered. "Do you like him?"

Immediately, TJ built back up his tough-guy defence mask. "Why would you even think that?"

"Hey, man, relax," Dustin told him. "We don't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, we were just wondering," Jason said.

"So do you?" a guy from the back asked. They all excitedly waited for a response, while TJ was a nervous wreck.

"I-I," TJ stuttered. That was a first. He took a breath. "Fine, you guys win. I do like him."

TJ looked down at his shoes, fiddling with his fingers, as the rest of them cheered.

"You should ask him out!" someone said, and everyone agreed except TJ.

"What!" TJ exclaimed, whipping his head up again. "No way! You do know how crazy you guys sound right now, right?"

"Come _on_ , TJ, are you serious?" Jason said. "He comes to all of our games. He makes you SIGNS. And he acts like he won the lottery when he cheers you on! He _likes_ you."

"No, he doesn't. He probably doesn't even like guys, and even if he did he'd never like someone like me."

"Dude! Stop it!" Xavier said, annoyed. "You shouldn't put yourself down so much. Plus, we've seen the way he acts around you. It's clear the feeling's mutual."

"Guys, you're being ridiculous. I'd just make a fool of myself."

"If anyone's being ridiculous it's you. You're asking him out, and we're all gonna be there to support you. If he says no, he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you," Xavier insisted.

"Ugh, fine I'll do it. But if this turns into a disaster you guys owe me fries from the cafeteria for two months."

"Deal."

* * *

Later that day, TJ was walking through the hallway during lunch when his team hurried up towards him.

"Dude, we just saw Cyrus alone at his locker," Dustin told him.

"You should go ask him out now!" Jason said, quietly.

"What? Here? Now?!" TJ frantically whispered.

"Yes! Now go!" Jason insisted, shutting his locker and pushing him in the opposite direction. "We're right behind you."

TJ anxiously walked through the halls and turned the corner. He spotted Cyrus stuffing things into his locker, and timidly approached him. His teammates watched from a distance.

"Hey," he said, and Cyrus turned around.

"Oh, hey Teej!" Cyrus cheerfully greeted.

"Um, what's up?" TJ asked, avoiding the reason he came here.

"Nothing much, just about to go have lunch with Andi and Buffy," Cyrus answered. "What about you?"

"Well, uh, I was, sort of wondering," TJ started.

He tried to work up the courage, but chickened out last second. "Um, what's your favourite colour?"

In the background, Jason facepalmed.

"Green," Cyrus immediately responded. "Why? And why is the rest of the basketball team watching us over there?"

"Oh, haha, uh, no reason," TJ awkwardly replied.

Cyrus gave TJ a look, and TJ relented. "Okay. They're kind of there as, um, moral support." He mumbled the last two words, but Cyrus heard.

"I'm confused," Cyrus said.

TJ gulped and spoke, "I- I sort of wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Cyrus encouraged, although still seemingly confused.

"Would you...um...maybe want to go out with me, sometime?"

Cyrus' jaw dropped. "Are-are you serious?"

"S-sort of, yeah. Is that weird? I'm sorry, I-"

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Cyrus exclaimed, wrapping his arms around TJ's neck. TJ returned the embrace, putting his hands on Cyrus' back and smiling. Cyrus continued, "I can't believe this is happening."

They both exhaled, smiling, as TJ's teammates silently gushed in the background, so as not to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my wattpad account on February 12th. Part 2 coming next!


	2. Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several moments of hesitation, TJ finally texts Cyrus about planning their date. It's actually happening, and neither of them can believe it.

When Saturday came, TJ was sitting on his bed after he woke up, staring at his phone. He had a message typed out to Cyrus, but couldn't work up the courage to send it. He tapped his foot on the ground as he bit his lip, inhaling deeply.

"Gah, why am I so nervous? Just send it, idiot!" he half-shouted to himself.

Finally, he hit the power button on his phone to lock it, and sighed dramatically as he let himself fall backwards onto his bed. After setting his phone aside, he grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, resisting the urge to scream.

Just then, he heard someone knock on his door.

"What is it?" he groaned, exhausted.

His door opened slowly, and in walked his mother, smiling sadly at him.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked. "I heard you yelling, but I couldn't make out what you said."

"Fine, just... issues with math," he lied. He sat up on the bed to face her.

"You sure? Is it a girl?" _Ew._

"What? No!" TJ exclaimed, defensively but truthfully.

His mother gave him a look, and he reaffirmed his point.

"I promise you, there's no girl," he insisted.

"Then what is it?"

_It's a boy. A boy is making me feel things I don't understand, but I don't want you to know that so please leave me alone._

"I told you, I'm having math issues from my stupid math dyslexia thing," he lied again.

"I thought you were getting help for your dyscalculia?"

"I am, but it's still difficult."

"Okay, well just remember I believe in you, alright? You'll get through this." His mother walked over and kissed him on the head before leaving the room.

"Thanks, mom," he said before she shut the door.

_Finally._

Once she was gone, TJ grabbed his phone and turned it back on, staring at the pre-typed message again. He hovered his finger over the send button, and tried to get himself to tap it. After an entire thirty seconds of moving his shaking finger towards and away from the screen, a social media notification came up at the top of his screen with a chime. This startled him, causing him to hit the send button at last. No going back now.  
  


**TJ: about the other day... are you still down?**

_delivered 10:21 am_

Less than 2 minutes later, he received a reply.

**Cyrus: yeah of course**

TJ quickly and anxiously typed out several responses, not wanting to leave him waiting.

**TJ: awesome!**

**TJ: uh, cool**

**TJ: I mean, yeah that's ** **good**

_read 10:23 am_

**Cyrus: it's ok teej**

He lightly blushed at the nickname, smiling widely.

**TJ: ...what's ok?**

**Cyrus: it's just you seem a little nervous, you don't need to be :)**

**TJ: oh...sorry**

**Cyrus: nothing to say sorry for! did you sleep ok?**

**TJ: yeah, I wanted to ask you something else... regarding the other question **

_read 10:26 am_

**Cyrus: ok what is it?**

TJ took a deep breath in and out before sending the next message.

**TJ: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the waterpark with me? This afternoon?**

**TJ: there's an indoor one not too far from your house, about a 10 minute walk**

_read 10:28 am_

**Cyrus: I'd love to, let me ask my mom**

Suddenly TJ's heart started pounding. Did Cyrus' mom know about him? Would he tell her? What would happen? He tried not to panic as his mind started screaming all the things that could go wrong.

**Cyrus: she said I can go!**

**TJ: that's great! but what, what did you say exactly?**

_read 10:31 am_

**Cyrus: what do you mean?**

**Cyrus: oh! yeah I just told her we were gonna hang out today**

TJ breathed a sigh of relief. It would all be okay for now.

**TJ: ok**

**Cyrus: is that alright?**

**TJ: yeah! yeah that's ** **great, actually**

**TJ: sorry I just kind of had a minor freak out there**

**Cyrus: I'm sorry about that. yeah, I'm not really, you know, with too many people**

**TJ: I get it. I'm not, you know, either, except with you and the basketball team but they figured it out on their own**

**Cyrus: it was sweet of them to support you**

**Cyrus: so how much do the passes cost at this place?**

**TJ: It doesn't matter,I'm paying**

**Cyrus: you don't have to ** **do that**

**TJ: but I want to. and I will. I'm the one with a job and besides, it was my idea. it wouldn't be fair to make you pay**

**Cyrus: ok, if you're sure**

**TJ: I'm sure. does it work if I come get you at quarter to 1? we'll be there by 1 and then we can stay until 4. If you want.**

**Cyrus: that sounds great!**

**TJ: ok, so, it's a plan?**

**Cyrus: yep, it's a plan :)**

**Cyrus: do you mind if I tell buffy and andi ? they know about me already and they'll probably want to know about this but if you're not comfortable with it that's ok**

**TJ: it's ok, you can tell them, they're your friends. make sure buffy isn't going to come attack me though, i know she doesn't fully trust me yet lol**

**Cyrus: 😂 don't worry I'll make sure you're safe**

**TJ: I've got to go eat now, but, see you later?**

_read 10:42 am_

**Cyrus: see you :)**

_Why does he have to be so adorable?_ TJ thought. All Cyrus did was send him a smiley face and it had him melting on the spot. It was unfair in his opinion. Cyrus could make him blush without even trying. Luckily it hadn't happened in person yet, though.

TJ had never seen Cyrus blush either, but really he wanted to, though. It would be the cutest thing ever.

He quickly set a reminder on his phone to start walking to Cyrus's house at 12:40, before stuffing it in his pocket and heading downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he quickly ate his breakfast and then told his mom he was going to hang out with a friend later.

"Okay, just stay safe and make sure you text me when you get there!" his mother told him.

"I'm not even leaving yet, it's only eleven and I'm going at 12:40," he replied.

"Alright, well let me know when you're going."

* * *

After his reminder sounded at exactly 12:40 pm, he got up from the couch and headed to the door. He slipped his shoes on, tying the laces and called out to his mother.

"Mom! I'm leaving!"

"Okay! Have a good time!"

TJ grabbed his swim bag and opened the door, before heading out. He quickly texted Cyrus that he wasleaving his house now.

**TJ: I'm on my way**

**Cyrus: ok, see you soon😀**

As he walked down the sidewalk, he tried to calm down his nerves. _It's fine,_ he told himself. _Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe._

Once he had taken several breaths in and out, he took out his phone and checked the time. 12:43. Not bad.

A couple minutes later, and he was knocking on Cyrus' door, right on time. The door opened and Cyrus came outside, bag in hand.

"Hi," Cyrus greeted shyly.

"Hey," TJ replied, biting the inside of his lip nervously. "Uh, so, you ready?"

"Yeah," Cyrus said.

TJ slowly reached for Cyrus' hand, very lightly grabbing onto his pinky. Cyrus noticed this and took TJ's hand, interlocking their fingers. Both of them smiled at each other and started walking towards the sidewalk.

* * *

When they arrived at the large brick building that enclosed the waterpark, they let go of each other's hands. The shorter boy's breath got caught in his throat as he stared through the window at the crowds of people in the lobby. TJ opened the door and pushed him through the doorway. This made Cyrus' anxiety vanish and turn into excitement.

TJ walked next to Cyrus up to the desk. They waited patiently for the lady there to turn around from the swimsuits she was hanging up on the wall. Finally, she turned towards them and greeted them.

"Hello, and what can I do for you?"

"Two general day passes, please," TJ asked politely.

The woman eyed Cyrus suspiciously for a moment, she probably thought he looked like a kid. Then she typed something on the computer and their total came up on the register.

"That'll be $18.95," she told them.

TJ gave her a twenty dollar bill and she handed him back a one dollar bill and a nickel. She gave TJ the receipt and put wristbands on each of them.

TJ took out his phone and texted his mom that they had arrived at the waterpark safely. Then they went and got changed into their swimsuits. Once changed, they put their stuff in a locker and raced through the door into the waterpark.

Cyrus looked around and saw that the place was huge. He didn't know what to do first but he knew they would have fun no matter what.

TJ eventually convinced Cyrus to try the bowl slide.

"Race you there!" he shouted, and took off running.

As Cyrus struggled to catch up, he called out, "Hey, no fair! You know I'm not athletic!"

TJ chuckled and quickly turned around, arms open, just in time for Cyrus to crash into him. TJ lifted him slightly off the ground and spun him around a little before dropping him on his feet. They both burst out laughing, and then went over to where the tubes were. TJ grabbed a double and they walked together up the stairs to the back of the surprisingly short line. Usually it was the most popular slide, but there weren't many people there that day.

"So, the way it works is, you'll be in the front of the tube and I'll be in the back, because you weigh less. But just hold onto the handles and everything will go smoothly!" TJ told Cyrus to ease his worries.

"Okay, I trust you," Cyrus smiled.

They got to the front of the line at last, and the employee helped them position the tube at the start of the slide. Cyrus got in first, and then TJ got in afterwards. When the light turned green, they pushed their tube forward.

"Hold on tight!" TJ said as they started going down.

Cyrus held onto the handles in front of him. The tube went out the first exit and into the bowl part. Cyrus screeched a little bit as water rained down on them and onto their faces. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus' torso as the tube went around the bowl a few times, before finally entering the last part of the slide.

As quickly as the slide had started, it was over as they felt the water splash all over them. Cyrus plugged his nose to avoid the water going up his nose.

After they got out, TJ asked Cyrus what the one place or activity in the waterpark he wanted to do or go to the most was.

"Uh..." Cyrus trailed off, embarrassed. "I don't know."

"What is it? Just tell me," TJ encouraged. "What were you thinking of?"

"Well, um...have you heard the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift?" he asked, sort of muttering the song title.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Cyrus was now blushing a lot and looked down, speaking quietly. "Do you remember how the...umm...well..."

"It's okay, Cy, just breathe," TJ told him, softly.

"Do you remember how the chorus started?" he finally blurted out. He instantly regretted it, though, and sunk to where he was sitting on the ground. He buried his face in his arms, feeling mortified.

TJ knelt down and hugged Cyrus, as he ran through the lyrics in his head. _But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and it's 2AM and I'm-_

 _Wait,_ he thought. _Kissing in the rain. Is that the lyric he meant?_

"Yeah, I do. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I guess so," Cyrus stuttered, before looking up and revealing the blush spread across his face. TJ was happy he finally got to see Cyrus blush, and he thought it was really adorable.

_I'm guessing that's probably a yes._

TJ tried to keep his smile from getting too big before he started, "Muffin..."

"Wh-what is it?" Cyrus was still blushing slightly as his eyes flickered to TJ's lips.

"Did you want to try the water bucket?" he asked.

Cyrus nodded timidly.

"And about that song..." he continued.

"Y-yeah, um, I'm sorry," Cyrus apologized. "I-I didn't know if-"

"I wanted that?" TJ finished for him.

Again, Cyrus just nodded.

TJ smiled and grabbed Cyrus' hand.

"Let's do it," TJ said, and dragged Cyrus along to where the giant bucket of water was filling up.

They stood underneath the bucket, and both of them stood in front of each other, blushing. They waited anxiously for the bucket to tip over and rain down on them.

Finally, the water came down and TJ grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders and pulled him in quickly, placing their lips together. Cyrus melted into it and kissed back, as they felt the water soak them from head to toe. After the water was done pouring down on them, they continued to kiss for a few more seconds and then pulled away. TJ's hands stayed rested on Cyrus' shoulders.

"Woah," Cyrus breathed out, before smiling widely.

"That was my first kiss," TJ admitted. "But it was better than I ever could have imagined."

Cyrus took TJ's hand and they walked over to a table next to the waterpark, sitting down next to each other.

"TJ, I wanted to ask you something," Cyrus told him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend? Officially?"

"Of course I will, muffin."

Cyrus hugged him and he hugged back. _This is the best day ever,_ TJ thought. _Who would've thought all this could be made possible by my basketball teammates?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first time writing pure fluff w/ no angst. Have a great day/night!


End file.
